


Love Is A Dangerous Game Why Do We Play It?

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aayala tries to dismiss her feelings for Elec Man ONESHOT, ElecAayala, Elec Month 5/? Completed works for Elec Month! Day 5 of Elec Month.
Relationships: Elec Man/Aayala





	Love Is A Dangerous Game Why Do We Play It?

**_PLEASE DON’T REPUBLISH MY WORK IN ANY SHAPE, THING OR FORM!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO MY WORKS PLEASE DM ME, I WILL TELL YOU IF IT'S OK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_ARCHIVE WARNINGS: None_ ** **_  
_ ** **_SHIP PAIRINGS: Elec Man/Aayala_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RATING: T_ ** **_  
_ ** **_CHARACTERS: Elec Man and Aayala_ **

**_Love is a dangerous game why do we play it?_ **

_ (I love you) _

Aayala was known for several things and she knows what they are. She didn’t understand what was going on with her life and her friends. Her friends have boyfriends and she was the only one without one it seems.   
  
_ You got my mind over loaded _ _   
_ _ Thoughts of you fill my head _ _   
_ _ No room for nothing else _ _   
_ _ Hacked my love and you stole it _ _   
_ _ Reprogrammed all my rules _ _   
_ _ And guessed my password too _

She especially did and was looking for a boy and all she could think of was Elec Man.    
  
_ And now I can't feel the same _ _   
_ _ Your love is a bug I can't shake _ _   
_ _ You're pushing my hard drive too far all the circuits might break _   
  


She watched as he walked around helping his brothers with various things and a copious amount of joy filled in her, she needed to talk to him, now. 

  
_ 'Cause love is a dangerous game _ _   
_ _ Love is a dangerous game _ _   
_ _ Why do we play it? _ _   
_ _ (Why do we play it?) _ _   
_ _ Love is a dangerous game _ _   
_ _ Nothing can protect my brain _ _   
_ _ From a lovely virus like you _

She watched some more and her core throbbed with anticipation waiting for him to do something… Anything...   
  
_ Get out of my head _ _   
_ _ Get out of my head _ _   
_ _ Get out of my head _ _   
_ _ Get out of my head _

She shook her head and just sighed.    
  
_ You're too much of a good thing _ _   
_ _ So good it's bad for me _ _   
_ _ Corrupt my memory _ _   
_ _ Shocked my mainframe and it stings _ _   
_ _ In my mind whole lines of code _ _   
_ _ Are glitched up and going rogue _

She looked guilty for acting this way, And she knew she can never have him because Sunstar and Terra her fathers will never allow it.    
  
_ Sorry for acting a little bit strange _ _   
_ _ But now I must have you whatever it takes _ _   
_ _ You're pushing my hard drive too far all the circuits might break _   
  


She watched as he continued helping his brothers and she decided today is the day she’ll ask out Elec Man.

  
_ 'Cause love is a dangerous game _ _   
_ _ Love is a dangerous game _ _   
_ _ Why do we play it? _ _   
_ _ (Why do we play it?) _ _   
_ _ Love is a dangerous game _ _   
_ _ Nothing can protect my brain _ _   
_ _ From a lovely virus like you _

“Hey Elec Man?”   
  
_ Get out of my head _ _   
_ _ Get out of my head _ _   
_ _ Get out of my head _ _   
_ _ Get out of my head _

“What is it, Aayala?” He asked    
  
_ If I can't have you then no one no one no one else can either _ _   
_ _ See her around you I wanna wanna wanna just delete her _ _   
_ _ Sorry for acting a little bit strange _ _   
_ _ But now I must have you whatever it takes _ _   
_ _ If I can't have you then no one no one no one else can either _

“I have a crush on you and it's been that way for awhile…”   
  
_ I love you _ _   
_ _ I love you _

Elec Man looked shocked and the poor Voltage bot looked at her and blushed. 

“I liked you too.”   
  
_ 'Cause love is a dangerous game _ _   
_ _ Love is a dangerous game _ _   
_ _ Why do we play it? _ _   
_ _ (Why do we play it?) _ _   
_ _ Love is a dangerous game _ _   
_ _ Nothing could protect my brain _ _   
_ _ From a lovely virus like you _

“Really?” She asked as he nodded.

“I like you so much.”    
  
_ Get out of my head _ _   
_ _ Get out of my head _ _   
_ _ Get out of my head _ _   
_ __ Get out of my head


End file.
